Quien es tu tipo?
by crapycrap
Summary: Haruka le pregunta a Michiru, que tipo de personas le gustan, estara Haruka lista para escuchar la respuesta?


Hola, este es un pequeño fic con el cual me identifico un poco, por eso no pude evitar pedir permiso para traducirlo y compartirlo con ustedes, espero les guste tanto como me gusto a mi. El fic se llama Who's your type? by pewpewmew y la ortografia es de Eliram Yuki. Muchas Gracias a ambas.

Haruka y Michiru no son personajes mios.

"5… 4… 3… 2… 1"

RRRIIIINNNNNNGGGG

El timbre suena indicando que las clases han terminado por hoy. Los estudiantes brincan de sus asientos dirigiéndose al corredor para alcanzar a sus amigos y salir juntos de la escuela. Siento que algo vibra en el bolsillo de mi pantalón; saco mi celular y miro el mensaje que muestra la pantalla del pequeño aparato.

"Tuve una junta urgente con Murasame-sempai. ¿Puedes quedarte y esperar por mí en mi salón? No tardaré mucho."

Suspiro. Regreso el celular al bolsillo y me tomo mi tiempo para guardar mis cosas. Cuando termino, camino lentamente por el corredor y voy al salón de ella que se encuentra en el piso superior.

Una vez que llego, veo que está vacío excepto por la silla desarreglada y sus pertenencias encima de su escritorio.

Voy hacia su mesa y miro su lápiz y su goma encima de su libreta. Toco la nítida escritura de mi mejor amiga. Mientras reviso lo escrito, noto una hoja suelta entre las páginas de su libreta. Saco la hoja para ver que es. Mis labios dibujan una sonrisa al ver los garabatos que había en el papel. Un dibujo de un chibi yo con bigotes, mi cabeza no está proporcionada con mi cuerpo y mi nombre nítidamente escrito cerca de este. Obviamente estaba aburrida.

Sonrío al imaginarlapensando en mí en esos momentos en los que ella se encuentra desinteresada de su clase. Como yo siempre hago cuando me encuentro sola, sueño despierta sobre ella. Sé que suena muy raro, pero es la realidad. Creo que he estado enamorada de ella desde que éramos pequeñas y se también que ella solo me ve como amiga, su muy querida y mejor amiga.

Simplemente amiga.

Esas dos palabras siguen sonando en mi cabeza. Cierro mis ojos por un momento y dejo salir un suspiro de desesperación mientras camino lentamente hacia la ventana y me recargo en el escritorio cerca de ella. Meto mis manos en los bolsillos del pantalón y refunfuño en silencio, mientras miro las aves que vuelan en el ahora naranjiazul cielo.

Estando muy absorta en mis pensamientos escucho que la puerta se abre y se cierra mientras Michiru entra al salón.

"Discúlpame por hacerte esperar Haruka." Dice Michiru con un destello de disculpa en su voz. Luego se dirige hacia su escritorio para poner sus cosas en su mochila.

Mientras regreso a ver el hermoso cielo, noto un grupo de jovencitas gritando "sempai" y abarrotando las ventanas de los edificios. Parecen estar llamando la atención de la estrella de basquetbol que está practicando en la cancha.

Allí miro a Misato Jun, capitán del equipo de basquetbol, saludando a las ahora muy emocionadas chicas, a las que se les empiezan a formar corazones en los ojos.

"No sé qué le ven" Digo de la nada.

"¿Te refieres a Jun-sempai del equipo de basquetbol?" De repente olvidé que Michiru ya estaba en el salón conmigo. Y continúa, "A muchas chicas de mi clase también les gusta".

La volteo a ver por un segundo. Recargando mis manos en el escritorio en el que me encuentro. Luego miro al techo, dudando en si debo hacerle esa pregunta que rápidamente se formula en mi mente o no, pero hay algo en mí que me pide que le pregunte. La miro directamente a los ojos, sintiendo que podría hundirme en esos ojos color zafiro.

"¿También es tu tipo? ¿Es el tipo de chico por el cual irías, Michiru?" Las palabras saben amargas en mi boca. Continúo mirándola intensamente, tratando de encontrar la respuesta en esos ojos azules que yo secretamente he adorado en estos años que hemos pasado juntas.

Se levanta de la silla en la que había estado sentada y se acerca lentamente a mí con una expresión muy seria en su rostro. Mi corazón retumba mientras ella se acerca. De repente siento temor de escuchar su respuesta. En el momento en el que llega a mi lugar, toma mi cara entre sus manos y lentamente posa sus labios sobre los míos. Mis ojos se abren al darme cuenta de lo que pasa y ella se separa de mí.

¡Michiru me besó! Bueno, fue más como un piquito pero…. Argh mi mente de repente se puso en asdfkashdfksajdfhks %^%$#% $#*)(*&^%$

Esto no era lo que esperaba como su respuesta, pero ¿quién soy yo para reclamarle, verdad?

Trato de abrir mi boca para decir algo en respuesta, pero nada sale. Solo estaba ahí, recargada y mirándola fijamente. Luego ella habló bajito para que solo nosotras dos pudiéramos escuchar.

"Espero que eso haya respondido tu pregunta." Dijo casi en un susurro, mirando mis labios ligeramente partidos, en el proceso. Y continúa, "Tienes unos labios muy suaves, Haruka" un pequeño rubor pinta mis mejillas por la dulce declaración. Siento mis orejas calientes después de escucharla decirme eso.

Michiru quita su mano de mí, regresa hacia su escritorio, toma su mochila y camina hacia la puerta. Después de que la abre, voltea a verme. Su expresión es diferente, tan llena de felicidad y, ¿amor?

"Anda, vamos a casa, Haruka" Me sonríe y desaparece detrás de la puerta.

Me quedo en mi lugar por un buen minuto, tratando de que le caiga el veinte a mi cabeza "¿Qué diablos acaba de pasar?", me pregunto. Sacudo mi cabeza, sonrío al recordar lo que acaba de pasar hace unos minutos entre nosotras. Tomo control de mi cuerpo y me dirijo al corredor para alcanzar a Michiru.

=()=()=

Después de que Michiru salió del salón, se recargó en la pared y colocó sus manos en su pecho como evitando que su corazón se saliera por lo rápido que palpitaba. Después respiro profundamente para calmar el mar de emociones que le sobrevinieron a todo su ser. Lentamente tocó sus labios y recordó los suaves labios que acababa de besar. Una sonrisa se formó en su cara. Esperaba que Haruka reconociera y estuviera satisfecha con la respuesta que le dio.

=()=()=()=()=

Ok eso fue todo, como siempre sus comentarios son bienvenidos, sean buenos o exelentes, jajajajaja no, sean buenos o malos, digo asi es como mejoramos.

Gracias por su tiempo.


End file.
